


A body was found in Chamberlain Park

by BC2



Series: 3 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Assassins & Hitmen, Extortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: One man dead, two children traumatized. Just a regular case for Jackson Valley.





	A body was found in Chamberlain Park

**Author's Note:**

> Nice little one-shot

“So tell me what happened?” Detective Jackson Vally asked the patrol officer.

”A family came in just as the park opened, the kids ran in and came out out screaming about blood and body parts.” The patrol man lead the detective towards the park’s jungle gym, where a macabre scene was left. “This is what they found.”

Jackson, for the first time in his years of being a homicide detective, was absolutely disgusted. Someone had gutted a man, and left his entrails wrapped around every bar in the jungle gym.

”What the fuck?” Jackson asked, angrily.

”Haven’t you been doing this for years?” The patrol man asked. “I mean, of course it’s horrifying but-“

”It’s not the act, it’s where he left it!” Jackson lit a cigarette to calm his nerves. “What kind of sick fuck leaves something like this for children to find?”

* * *

 

 _Earlier_ _that_ _night_

Zach walked casually towards his target, the man had failed to pay his uncle that year, and his uncle had very strict rules about not letting stuff like this go unpunished. When he saw his opportunity, his target had just stopped, and there were no witnesses for miles. He pulled out his silenced pistol and-

“Put that away,” the target said.

”What?” Zach didn’t move his pistol.

”I said put it away,” the target turned around, a pistol in his hand. “Walk away now, and I’ll let you live.”

Zach could only chuckle. ”You got balls, man,” Zach said. “I like that.”

”Just walk away, son.” The target gave him pleading eyes. “I don’t want to kill a man so young.”

”You know, my uncle always said a moral compass was a weakness.” Zach sneered as he shot the man in the chest. “Guess he was right.”

The man fell to the ground, dropping his gun. He tried desperately to reach for it, but Zach crushed his hand before he could do so.

”I was told to kill you quick.” Zach pulled a knife from his pocket. “Seeing as no ones around for miles, and you were dumb enough to try and shoot me, I think I earned myself some fun.”

”Wait...please,” The target pleaded.

”Shut up!” Zach put his hand around his throat. “I’m having my fun. After that? I’ll probably string you up some place funny.”

With that, he slowly sliced across the man’s chest, taking delight as his target’s eyes widened in fear.

* * *

 

 _One_ _day_ _after_ _body’s_ _discovery_

”Zach, you want to explain to me what the fuck this is?” Vincent Stone motioned towards the TV at the end of the room.

The news women spoke of the body of a man being found in Chamberlain Park. ”Two children, Matthew and Julia Foster, were left traumatized by there discovery of the body. The family fears they will never recover,” The news women said, sadly.

”What, I thought it would be funny!” Zach put his hands up, defensively.

”What you find funny doesn’t matter.” Vincent tossed the remote to the floor, destroying it. “I’ve tell you this every time you do this, Zachary! You’re too into the job, you drag out your killing instead of just getting it done. When you don’t do that, you do stupid shit like this! You leaving bodies thrown around puts our operation at risk!”

”No offense, but what ‘operation’ Uncle Vincent?” Zach sneered. “We barely have half of the power you used to. Hell, I’m surprised I could still afford my silencers.”

”Shut it!” Vincent slammed his hands on his desk, silencing Zach. “Listen here, you little creep, you do anything like this again? You’re dead. Do you understand me?”

”Yes...yes sir.” Zach was frightened by his uncle’s threat.

”Good.” Vincent leaned back in his chair. “Now, we have to fix your little fuck up. By we, I mean you.”

”What do you want me to do?” Zach asked.

”Well, we’ll need to cover up your crime to keep the police from tracking it back to us,” Vincent explained.

”Wait, are you saying-“

”You need to kill Mrs. Lewis,” Vincent finished.

”I thought this was supposed to be a punishment?” Zach joked.

”If it helps, if you screw this up, I will kill you,” Vincent said, dead serious.

”Understood, sir.” Zach stood up, terrified. “It won’t come to that.”

“Better not,” Vincent said, casually.

With a nod, Zach hurried out of the room.

* * *

 

 _That_ _Afternoon_

“Mrs. Lewis, do you know who would want your husband dead?” Jackson asked .

”I...I told him not to!” Mrs. Lewis burst into tears. “The bastard promised me he wouldn’t! But I know that’s the only reason he’s dead!”

”Mrs. Lewis calm down.” Jackson held the weeping woman in his arms. “What do you mean. Please, tell me slowly.”

”We were short on money,” Mrs. Lewis explained. “We were going to lose our car, house, everything! He met a man, his name was Vincent Stone, he promised to make our financial issues go away if Howard promised to pay him back later. I knew it was bad, but he didn’t listen!”

”It’s alright, Mrs. Lewis,” Jackson tried his best to comfort.

”No, Howard’s dead and-“ Mrs. Lewis’ cries were cut off but a bullet piercing the window behind her and entering her skull.

Jackson quickly ducked to the ground as a flurry of bullets pierced the glass. He could only watch as Mrs. Lewis’ lifeless body fell to the ground. Gaining his composure, Jackson pulled out his gun, waited for the bullets died down, then open fired. The perpetrator successfully ducked behind his car, missing the shots fired, before taking off. Acting fast, Jackson ran to his car.

”This is Detective Jackson Valley, shots fired at House 467 on Jordan street, In in pursuit of perpetrator.” Jackson hit the gas, turned up his siren, and took off after the car.

Thankfully, it didn’t get far, as he saw it the second he turned the corner it went down. It was a black car, enough to carry a family of four. As Jackson got closer, the car began to pick up speed. A quick shot to the back left tire put an end to that, quickly. As the car crashed into a pole, Jackson parked his car and jumped out just in time to stop Zach from pulling his gun.

”Drop it!” Jackson grabbed Zach’s wrist as he attempted to shoot him. “Drop it!”

”I’m not a fucking dog, asshole!” Zach attempted to point his gun at Jackson’s head, but his grip was too strong.

”Well, you sure shot that women like one!” Jackson squeezed his wrist as a sicken crack was heard, Zach feel to the ground with a squeal.

”You broke my wrist you...you...”

Zach didn’t get to think of an insult before Jackson knocked him out with a clean right.

* * *

 

As the police escorted Zach into the station, the same patrol man from last night made his way over to Jackson.

”You got the info?” Jackson asked.

”The kid’s name is Zachary Stone, parents died in a car accident, kid broke the breaks to get the inheritance.” The patrol officer explained.

”Any reason he ain’t rotting in a cell, right now?” Jackson asked.

”Uncle,” The officer let out a cough, “put a good word in.”

”Of course,” Jackson noted, bitterly. “Vincent Stone, right? Before she died, Mrs. Lewis told me about him talking with her husband about paying off debts.”

”Allegedly, he used to run a con-business,” the patrol man explained. “He would pay off people, and if they didn’t pay back, his nephew would meet them.”

The patrol man handed Jackson a file filled with people shot in their cars. One imagine particular showed a man with his entrails rapped around a tree, looking very similar to Howard Lewis.

”Why is this alleged?” Jackson asked.

”Apparently, something went down,” The patrol man explained. “Don’t know the details, but it’s the reason he and his nephew ran off to our quiet little town.”

“What a fall from grace,” Jackson snarked.

Jackson and the patrol officer made their way into the station as Zach was being tossed into his cell.

”Hey, I’ll talk! Please, if he knows I’m here I’m dead!” Zach begged.

”Shut your mouth!” Jackson barked. “No ones getting to you in there. You need to worry about what you’ll say.”

”Okay, okay...please don’t let him get me!” Zach curled into a ball on the cell floor.

”Weasel,” Jackson hissed.

As Jackson lit a cigarette, a man was lead in by a few patrol officers.

”Vandalism,” one patrol officer said, “punk trashed up a store.”

As the man was placed in the cell along with Zach, he nervously looked at him.

”I’m sorry,” he said to Zach.

”What? Why would-“

Zach’s eyes widened when a man pulled a shiv on him. He tried to fight back, but the man stabbed him the stomach and all his strength left him.

”Fuck! Help! Help me!” Zach screamed as the man stabbed him.

”What the Hell? Open the gate!” Jackson shouted.

The jailer opened the cell as quickly as he could.

”Stop!” Jackson and a hand full of officers pointed there guns at the man.

”I’m sorry.” The man held a knife to Zach’s throat. “He’ll kill my family if I don’t do this.”

”Hey, what’s your name?” Jackson asked.

”William, William House.”

”Okay, William, we’ll get you help, just put the knife down and no one has to die,” Jackson said, calmly.

”I’m sorry, I have to make sure he dies,” the man said, remorsefully.

”You don’t want to do this!” Jackson assured.

”I’m sorry.” The man slid the blade across Zach’s throat, causing the officers to open fire, killing him.

Jackson ran over to Zach to save him, but it was too late, he was already dead.

”Damn,” Jackson said.

”What the Hell happened in here?” The chief boomed.

”Perp these two idiots brought in had a shiv!” Jackson motioned to the two men next to him.

”Did you two not do a pat down?” The chief immediately turned on the two.

”We didn’t think he was out to kill anyone!” One justified.

”Since when does someone plan to get arrested to kill someone?” The other asked.

”That doesn’t matter! You two failed basic police protocol!” The chief shouted.

”But-“

”Get the Hell out of my sight!”

The two officers rushed off as the chief calmed down.

”Jackson, he was your man, right?” The chief asked, having calmed down.

”Yes, sir.” Jackson looked down at Zach’s body.

”Do you know why?”

”I think I have a reason.”

* * *

 

Vincent entered his dark office after his men had informed him of Zach’s successful murder. He walked over to his desk and sat in the dark, coldly think about what he had done.

“I knew I couldn’t trust that idiot,” Vincent said. “Couldn’t even kill his parents without me needing to bail his ass out! Glad to be rid of him.”

”So, you admit it?”

Vincent jumped as the light to office shot on. Jackson was sitting there, face emotionless.

”What the...how did you...?”

“You’re men are about as loyal as a hungry rat,” Jackson said. “After what telling you about Zachary, left with about five hundred stacks for each of them.”

”Aren’t you a cop?” Vincent asked. “You can’t-“

“They’re going to be arrested before they can leave the city,” Jackson said. “That just leaves you, Mr. Stone.”

Vincent was sweating.

”Vincent Stone, you’re under-“

”You can’t prove anything!” Vincent shouted.

”I beg to differ,” Jackson said. “I have Mrs. Lewis’ words. Your nephew was a bit late, didn’t even see my car in the driveway before he opened fire.”

”He was always a very stupid boy,” Vincent said, coldly.

”Bet you glad he’s gone, huh?” Jackson asked, sarcastically. “Tell me, what did you say to William to convince him so quickly?”

”I like to call the suicide goons,” Vincent spoke, honestly. “I have them blackmailed into doing things for me my much more loyal men would die doing. He was always on my hotline, the second I heard of Zachary’s capture, I sent.”

”Without a second’s hesitation?” Jackson asked.

”Not even one,” Vincent’s voice was deathly cold.

”Damn, cold blooded I see-“

Vincent reached for his gun under his desk. Only for Jackson to pull out his gun.

”-don’t try it,” Jackson said, sarcastically. “You didn’t think I wouldn’t scope out you’re office before turned off the light and sat in the chair.”

”Then why...?”

”To be dramatic,” Jackson said, smugly.

”I...used to be a name that made men weep in fear,” Vincent said, voice shaking. “Now I’m going to be arrested in some backwater shit hole?”

”Whoa, you’re not going to cry, are you?” Jackson asked.

”No, just this.” Vincent reached pulled his gun, and Jackson pulled out his.

They both stood at a standstill, waiting for the other to make a move.

”Don’t do this, Vincent,” Jackson said.

”Will you let me leave?” Vincent asked.

”What do you think?” Jackson answered.

”Then I’m going to have to say...goodbye.” Vincent went to pull the tigger, and Jackson shot him.

As Vincent fell to the ground, lifeless. A bullet between the center of his eyes. With the deed done, Jackson sat down and took out a cigarette. As the sound of police sirens grew closer, he causally lit a cigarette and waiting for the cops break in.


End file.
